


再次出现的人

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Starfleet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Spock再次在Jim Kirk家门口的时候是一个雨天。





	再次出现的人

Spock再次在Jim Kirk家门口的时候是一个雨天。Jim从没有想过自己会有访客。他在那个昏暗的下午举着伞在狂风中歪歪斜斜地走着，试图维护自己仅有的一点尊严。黑色的伞面将他的视线遮得严严实实，而密集的雨幕则将世界变得更加模糊不清。由于这些原因，他并没有在开门的时候看到坐在楼梯上的Spock。Spock大概喊了他两句之后Jim才迟钝地听到他的声音。他将夹在脖子和肩膀间的伞撤离自己早就湿淋淋的脑袋，看到了瓦肯人狼狈的脸。

“Jim。”

Spock冲他点点头，庄重严肃的样子与黏在额头的刘海形成强烈对比，Jim手忙脚乱地将雨伞横在瓦肯人头顶。这都是徒劳功夫，Spock不知感恩地皱起眉毛，然后摇摇晃晃地站起来。他将双手背在身后，脑袋顶着伞面，Jim注意到瓦肯人的脸绿得像是自己种在阳台上的那株小小的盆栽。

“请原谅，”Spock顿了一下，似乎是深吸了一口气，雨水落进他的口中，他继续说，“原谅我没有提前通知。”

Jim摇摇头，大雨不断沿着他的嘴角流进嘴里，让他不太想说话。Spock笔直地站在他的身边，像是一盏路灯那样僵硬。但他显然不是为了在Jim的家门口当路灯来的。意识到这点的Jim手忙脚乱地推开门，他把手中的杂物随意扔在鞋架边上，然后甩开鞋子站在走廊享受相对干燥的空气包裹自己的感觉。Spock站在门口的地毯上看上去有些不知所措，他张了张嘴，Jim微笑了一下，招手示意他进门。

“我——”Spock带着几分瓦肯式的歉意颔首，室内的雨声变得遥远，而他的声音嘶哑而疲倦，“我恳求你的帮助。”

Spock勉强说完这句话，然后如同风吹倒的旗杆一样直挺挺地倒在了地板上。

-

Jim是被卧室里走动的声音吵醒的，他愤怒地小声咕囔着翻了个身摔在了地毯上，才想起自己已经大发善心地把唯一的床铺让给了生病的瓦肯人。Spock正费力地转动着卧室的门把手，显然没有意识到门只是虚掩在门框上。Jim踹开了脚边的枕头撞开沙发走到卧室将门推开——他的家确实很小，因为他的钱包总是瘪瘪的——Spock茫然地看着他，阴影打在他褪色的脸上，汗水在他的脸颊上干涸，留下细小的印子。

“喝水吗？”Jim问道。

瓦肯人摇摇头却说：“请给我一杯水，谢谢。”

Jim皱眉伸手探向神志不清的Spock，瓦肯人向后仰脑袋想要避开，差点又一次倒在地上。他被Jim揽在胳膊里的时候发出了不悦的嘟囔。Jim心满意足地把手背放在Spock虚汗覆盖的额头上。

“你需要更多的休息。”Jim信心十足地说，“然后明天你就又是一个活蹦乱跳的好瓦肯了。”

“你并非医生。”Spock虚弱地反抗。

Jim将Spock拽到沙发上，用自己的毯子包裹起来，在脑袋后面放上被自己踩了一脚但看上去十分干净舒适的枕头。Spock满意地在柔软的世界里缩起双腿，不再发表更多的意见。他小口啜着杯中的水，Jim靠着柜子看着Spock一下一下伸长脖子去够水杯的样子，忽然觉得房内前所未有地安静。

几分钟后Spock伸长了手将杯子往Jim的方向递，他的胳膊因为水杯的重量逐渐下沉，Jim接过重物轻轻松松地反手搁在身后的平台上。“谢谢。”Spock小声说着。然后他缓缓闭上眼睛，侧身缩在沙发上，将掉在怀里的枕头抱紧。瓦肯人修长的身体嵌在窄小的沙发上，Jim觉得他从未这样年轻而平静。

“枕头是用来枕脑袋的。”人类忍不住提醒瓦肯人。

Spock没有回答他，Jim屏住呼吸等待了几秒钟，视线从Spock闭上的眼睛滑到他露出毯子的脚趾上。

“晚安。”Jim关上了灯，黑暗无声落在沙发上的身影上。

-

有许多事情第一次发生的时候你会想着，我大概以后会习惯的；有的事情你则永远都不能习惯，无论它厚颜无耻地在你的生活里重复了多少次；而有的事情，你却恍惚间觉得那就是你生活里理所当然、不可分割的一部分。

Spock坐在餐桌前小口地吃着他的早餐，Jim无法从他面无表情的脸上判断出自己的厨艺是否讨了他的欢心。他忿忿地用叉子刺穿了自己的煎蛋，塞进嘴巴里。

“十分感谢。”Spock擦了擦自己原本就已经十分干净的嘴巴，然后端端正正地坐在椅子上看向房间的主人。他的声音仍然有些沙哑，但总体而言精神不错，随时都能出言批评Jim有多么不合逻辑。

但他没有这样做。他只是平静地看着Jim，又看向桌上过期的报纸，接着又把注意力放在了人类的身上。

Jim叹了口气，将吃了一半的吐司放回餐盘。他起身将餐具收拾好放在水池里，Spock的视线始终黏在他的后背上，像是皮肤扯不开的黑胶带，要是强行撕下的话会痛得哇哇大叫。

“好吧，告诉我到底发生了什么，因为我不认为你会干出那种事。”Jim抱着胳膊转身靠在水槽上，他的衬衫被水渍濡湿了紧贴在腰上，阳光晒着他的脖子，他的影子歪斜地落在地砖上，延伸到瓦肯人的脚边。

Spock的视线稍微游移了一下，在餐桌上的几个小瓶子间扫过又回到了Jim的身上，但不是Jim的眼睛，Spock避开了Jim的瞪视，他似乎对Jim上衣胸口的那一行花体字笔画格外感兴趣，不住地用自己的眼睛描绘着因为褶皱而不太流畅的线条。

“我并非凶手。”许久后Spock说。

“我知道。”Jim不耐地换了一下脚，随着他的动作，影子的脑袋亲昵地落在了Spock的膝盖上。

Spock的嘴唇蠕动着，像是要咽下口中的东西又像是要吐出来。他最终抬起头看向Jim，他的眼里写满了无声的讯息，由于阳光的照射，Jim读不清那些信号。他们对视着，但没有交流。烦躁的情绪在Jim的胸口里膨胀着，直到Jim喘了口气，打破了悬停在空气里的凝重。

“你需要吃点药。”Jim站直身体。卷起的衬衫滑落下来，让他觉得自己解开了一大块束缚。Spock点点头表示感谢——或者赞同，然后他又躺回了沙发上，乖巧得像是被打了麻醉的猫。

-

_Jim_ _醒来的时候Spock_ _还在沉睡之中，他射精时扭曲在一起的五官舒展着，腹部随着呼吸的节奏微微起伏，刘海斜在额头上。他看起来轻松而沉静，带着些微的满足。_

_Jim_ _轻轻起身，光着脚走进卫生间。他看着镜子里的自己，凌乱的头发和脖子上发红肿胀的吻痕。他的腰背心满意足地酸涩着。Jim_ _伸了个懒腰，他的肌肉艰难地扒着骨头拉扯开来，关节发出吱吱呀呀的声响。_

_他打开淋浴的喷头，让水从头顶倾泻而下。Jim_ _一直喜欢着被水流包裹的感觉，像是一个朦胧遥远的拥抱，安全而缓和。清水携带他满身的液体流到脚下消失在排水口。他伸手探向身后似乎还未恢复的入口，肌肉在轻微的碰触下瑟缩着，褶皱略过他的指腹。他为了某个莫名其妙的原因笑了起来。_

_直到腹部被一双手揽住向后拉时他还在笑着，Spock_ _用嘴唇不住地磨蹭着他的后颈，呼吸喷洒在他的头发末梢。他转过身，摸着Spock_ _的身体，从胸膛到下体，到臀部，最后停在腰侧。Spock_ _发出满意的低喃，每当这个时候Jim_ _就忍不住在想这是否是人类的血液给他的瓦肯情人带来的独特状态。_

_“我明日将回到瓦肯。”Spock_ _在他的耳边轻声说着，仿佛那是一句热恋中的表白。_

_Jim_ _哼了一声表示自己听到了。他的嘴唇忙着在Spock_ _的脖子上施展报复，Spock_ _不满地收紧了停在他屁股上的手，他们的身体紧紧贴着，仿佛连为一体。_

_“保持联系。”Jim_ _收紧了自己的怀抱。_

_Spock_ _点点头：“肯定的。”_

_五天后Spock_ _给Jim_ _发送了最后一条消息，关于Sarek_ _要求与他谈话的预约以及他对谈话内容的担忧。三个月后Jim_ _在报纸上看到了瓦肯科学院研究员Stonn_ _被杀的消息。“一桩骇人听闻的谋杀案，”早报记者热情洋溢地写道，“警方已排除了谋财害命的动机，这不由得令人思考仇杀的可能性。或许是一次逻辑的口角？或者是一桩桃色——绿色丑闻？”_

_而瓦肯驻地球大使Sarek_ _之子Spock_ _被列为嫌疑人之一。失踪。在逃。“警方提醒市民们注意人身安全，举报电话……”_

-

他睁开眼睛的时候感到沉默像重石一样压在胸口。房间里太安静了。你永远能够分清楚一个空无一人的房间和一个没有人想要发出动静的房间的区别。他掀开被子对着透过窗帘的阳光揉了揉眼睛，然后穿好拖鞋走进卫生间。他安静地洗漱，让水流和物品磕碰的声音包围自己。然后他给自己冲了一碗麦片，对着桌子另一端的空座位一勺一勺吃干净。接着他想起自己忘了泡咖啡。他坐在椅子上感到自己的四肢不断地下坠。该死的地心引力，他心想。他绷紧膝盖促使自己发力，他应该站起来给自己泡一杯咖啡，加很多方糖，加半杯牛奶。没有咖啡的早晨会让人犯错。他告诉自己。快点站起来。

但是他没有站起来。他颓丧地靠着硬邦邦的木头椅背，看着桌前的空位。Spock离开了。这个信息在他的脑袋里不停地旋转着，带着小小的刀片，像是一个绞肉机那么残忍。他不请自来，又不告而别。Jim扭头看向沙发扶手上叠的整整齐齐的毯子。

“我的枕头呢？”他愤愤不平地质问空气。

夜里Jim抱着在沙发底下找到的枕头，想起是他自己踢下去的。他把枕头抱在怀里，Spock辛辛苦苦叠好的毯子被他展开盖在胸口又夹在双腿间。Spock停留的时间太短了，他呼吸着潮湿空气的味道陷入了睡眠。

-

第六个惊醒的夜晚Jim心想他不能再这样了。他哀嚎了一声将脑袋往枕头里埋得更深。他的后背很疼，眼睛刺痛，就连手指头都软绵绵的无法动弹。Jim热烘烘的光脚在被子下移动着寻找一处冰凉的触感，他蹬到了床尾的木板，忍不住痛呼了一声。

几秒钟后他决定像前五个晚上那样放弃睡眠。他拉开了床头灯，对着地上晕开的黄色光圈听着自己剧烈的心跳声。有什么东西在他的耳膜上跳动着，然后他意识到有人在敲他的门。

Jim咽了下口水，缓缓拉开手边的抽屉拿起自己的手枪。手中沉甸甸的感觉让他稍微安心，Jim双手握枪慢慢走到门口凑近猫眼。外面一片漆黑，但仍然能辨认出一个纹丝不动的身影。在他能够列出名单之前那个身影晃了一下。

“是我。”对方说。

他没有自报姓名，就好像Jim理应认出他。而Jim就这样认出他了。他猛地拉开门，动作粗暴得让自己带着门板晃了一下。

“妈的。”Jim收起枪说，“我要他妈的揍你。”

他伸出握拳的双手，却在碰到来人的脸颊时松开变成拥抱的姿势。他们抱在一起，上半身依偎着，双腿却因为门槛可笑地间隔了很远。Jim被坚实的胸膛托举着，他埋在颈窝的嘴里不住地骂着单一的脏话。

“妈的，我以为——我以为——”我以为你再也不会在一个大雨天像个快递员那样突然出现在我的家门口；我以为我再也不会看到你缩在毯子下轻轻打鼾发抖；我以为你再也不会像个碍事的大型雕塑那样杵在我的屋子里挡着我看电视。

“我留了纸条，”Spock疑惑地说，“我已说明我将澄清事实然后回家。”

回家。Jim在心中反复咀嚼着这个词。

Spock将Jim稍微推开，他端详着Jim的表情：“你未看到我留在毯子上的信息？”

Jim有些心虚地耸了耸肩。“我——”他想着自己要说什么，“我不在意，随便什么，我知道你会回来。”

Spock挑起眉毛。Jim笑着倾身在他的嘴角亲吻了一下。家，他心想，温暖的家。

 


End file.
